Learning To Stand It
by Ziata
Summary: A moment between Ginny and Harry on the day of the wedding.


This is just a piece of Ginny/Harry fluff. It's based on a quote from Brokeback Mountain (awesome movie!) - "If you can't fix it, you've got to stand it."

I hope you enjoy it.

Learning to stand it

Ginny Weasley stared at herself in the mirror. She was wearing, as Fleur had wished, a pale gold dress, with her hair done up elaborately. Yet her expression was glum. Ginny had not been happy for several days. Not since Harry…She winced, trying not to think about it.

Her door opened, and Hermione stuck her head into the room.

"Ginny, Fleur wants you downstairs. She's in a panic over something…" Her voice trailed away as she saw the expression on Ginny's face. She moved over to the bed and sat down.

"Is it Harry?"

Ginny nodded assent. "I know it has to be like this, and I'm proud of him for it. But you, you of all people, know how long I've waited for Harry. And this year, finally, we were together…the time he first kissed me, if finally felt right. I wasn't just Ron's little sister anymore. He finally noticed me, and it was perfect." Her voice caught on a sob. "He's just been so wonderful. I don't know how I can cope without him, knowing that he's going into danger and that I can't be there for him."

She caught her breath. "I love Harry. I mean that. I love him more than I can say. But I know that we can't be together now. We might have a chance. Maybe, if Harry defeats Voldemort, maybe then. But it's all so uncertain. I'm so scared for him."

Quietly, not meeting Hermione's eyes, she whispered, "If Harry…goes, then what will I do?" Ginny had asked herself that question countless times since hearing what Harry's fate was to be. What if he failed? When she thought about the odds, what – and who – he would face, her blood ran cold.

Hermione, silent for a moment, reached over and hugged her tightly.

"Ginny" she said softly, "all you can do is keep loving him. Harry needs that. I can't say everything will be all right. I don't know what will happen and I'm terrified about it." She paused for a moment, and Ginny could see that Hermione Granger, usually in control, was dreading this task. Dreading the uncertainty that lay ahead.

"But Harry needs the support of everyone, especially you. Oh, and just so you know – although I'm not sure that he fully realises it yet – Harry loves you. He loves you enough to let you go so that he won't put your life in danger. You know Harry."

"What, his saving-people thing?" Ginny smiled properly as she had not for a long time.

"Exactly."

Although Hermione's words had comforted Ginny a little, she still spent the entirety of Bill and Fleur's wedding staring at Harry, her eyes full of tears. He avoided her gaze.

When Bill and Fleur had exchanged vows and the ceremony had ended, most of those present crowded around the happy couple to congratulate them. Ginny, however, slipped away to the relative privacy of the kitchen, filled with the delicious smells of Molly Weasley's cooking. Platters of food were stacked on every available surface.

Finding, with difficulty, a spare piece of floor, Ginny wrapped her arms around her knees and sat for a while. She tried to tell herself that there was nothing she could do, that it was over. But the sight of Harry, so handsome in his dress robes, with an expression of sadness despite the atmosphere of cheerfulness, had made Ginny lose all her resolve not to think about him.

She just missed him so damn much! When Harry kissed her, it felt better than anything. That was what she missed most of all. Him touching her. Just Harry brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear could make her go weak at the knees!

Someone entered the kitchen, interrupting Ginny's thoughts. She lifted her head, mildly curious about who it was.

"Ginny."

His voice was full of a deep sadness, a resignation that once again, the Boy Who Lived could not be happy because of Voldemort.

"Harry."

Her voice was flat and expressionless, but even saying his name brought tears to her eyes. "When did I get so pathetic?" Ginny asked herself silently.

"Please just listen to me. I want to explain…" Ginny nodded. "Ginny, the time we had together was perhaps the best of my life. You're so completely amazing. I still don't know how I was so lucky." His voice cracked slightly with emotion. "But I can't put you in danger like this. I can't be responsible for anyone else I care about getting hurt because of me. I couldn't stand it if you were hurt in any way. I'd never, ever get over that."

He paused and Ginny could see that his green eyes held tears as well. "Ginny, I love you."

That was more than Ginny could take. She started to cry. "Harry, I love you too. More than I can put into words," she said between sobs, "and I promise I'll be here for you when you come back." Ginny felt then that she had said all there was to say.

Harry came towards her and hugged her. Ginny felt that she was perfectly safe in his arms. Then she pressed her lips to his – one final kiss. They broke apart after what seemed like an eternity. The look that passed between them said more than words ever could – I'm sorry, I love you, Please keep safe, I'll always be there for you.

Then Harry Potter turned and walked out of the kitchen and Ginny Weasley was left alone again. But this time, she had with her the knowledge that he loved her, and deep in her heart, she knew that one day he would come home to her. She would hold on to that thought in the dark days she knew lay ahead.

She had never felt more alone as when she saw the love of her life walk away from her. But for now, Ginny knew that if she couldn't fix it, she had to stand it.

Any feedback is welcome.


End file.
